Personal Angel
by The Russian Roulette
Summary: He was her Personal Angel. He had saved her. EdxOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I do on the other hand own the plot and Tyria.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to Mariah. R.I.P /3. I am so freaking sorry that I didn't talk to you or hug you more in your last few months. I wish I was there for you. I love you lots Riah. I hope you're happy up there in heaven with Dana (R.I.P). This story is just for you my girl. I'm sorry I didn't write one sooner, it's just that I didn't know how. I also know that you didn't watch FMA but this is the only thing I can write. Maybe if I would have listened, or talked to you more, or did something more, things wouldn't have ended like it did. Maybe everything would have had an ending like this story. You know, I was so happy when E said that I was like you. Idk why. Well I'll end this here my girl. Hope you're able to read this up in heaven and hope you like it. Love you lots my girl, we all miss you. /3**

**P.S. This is also when Edward is older. It may not make sense but like I said before, this is a fanfiction. Who cares?**

**Personal Angel  
**Life has always been hard for me. I don't know why, or what made it hard, it just was. I was never fully happy. No matter how happy I felt, it never was the real feeling. I always felt like crying inside.

I never told anyone what was going on inside of me, I always buried it deep. I always kept smiling to keep the ones around me happy.

No matter how close someone was to me, I'd never tell them my problems. Like I would burden them with it. I wanted my family and my friends to be happy.

No one had ever saw this turmoil inside of me. That was until he came along. Edward Elric.

-------

I hurried down the street of Central because of the rain that pounded down upon us. Usually I would have took my time and tried to soak in the rays of the sun. I once read somewhere that the sun gives off a mineral that makes people happy.

In my hurry, I wasn't paying attention to anything infront of me. I had my head bowed and walked in a quickened pace. I was determined to get back to my little cubical A.S.A.P.

Maybe I should have kept my head up and payed attention to my surroundings. If I did, things probably wouldn't have ended up like they did. If I had been watching where I was going, I probably wouldn't be here right now. I know that makes absolutely no sense right now but before I finish telling you my story it will all make sense.

Anyways, back to the story. Because of my bowed head, I had done something extremely embarressing. I had ran straight into some poor guys chest and sent us both to the wet cement.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry Sir! I should have been watch-" I had raised my head to properly address the person I had accidently knocked over and found myself face to face with a golden god.

The man had long blond hair tied back into a braid, eyes a beautiful amber color, and well, he had the body of a god. Now I felt like an even bigger moron.

"It's okay," the god said, smiling, revealing a row of straight white teeth. "And the names Edward Elric." He stuck his hand out for a hand shake. I hesitated. That name sounded familiar, like I had heard it before.

"Um. Mr. Elric? Do you happen to work for the military or are associated with it in anyway?"

His smile widened as he said, "Yeah. I happen to be a state alchemist."

Now he had captured my intrest and I knew for sure I had heard of him before. "What's you're nickname? I work as Brigader General Mustang's assistant." He made a small face at the mention of Mustang but soon enough his face was once again over taken with that beautiful smile of his.

"My name. Well I am the Full Metal Alchemist."

"I knew you seemed slightly familiar! You're the one that always fights with Mustang! Now I remember you. . ." I think I saw Edward's eye twitch slightly at the mention of him and Mustang's fights.

"You heard our 'discussions?"

I nod.

"Did you hear everything?"

I nod again. "Pretty much," I say happily.

"So you even heard him call me. . ." He clears his throat. "Um. Short." He shuttered as he said the word.

I frown and think. "I don't think so. . . I just heard you yelling around and him laughing." I shrugged. "That seemed like a majority of it because you're in there for about five minutes and I hear you storm out."

He let out a breath of air and replaced the nervous smile that had over come him with the happy smile. "Well. How about you get off of me and I take you to go and get some coffee or tea to warm you up. We have been sitting here in the rain for at least five minutes."

Quickly I hoped to my feet and looked myself over. The black skirt I was wearing that hovered about two inches over my knees was fine, my black knee length stalkings, also fine, my Mary Jane shoes, fine, and lastly, I take a look at my collared white t-shirt. Thankfully there is not a drop of mud on it, my dark blue tie is just a little off center. I straighten it and nod in self approval.

Unfortunately, Edward wasn't as lucky. All over the back of his read cloak like jacket thing was mud. Apparently he had been my cushion when we fell and not only did he protect me from the sidewalk but also the mud.

"Oh my goodness Mr. Elric I am so sorry! I'll cover the dry cleaning bills. Gosh I am just so careless." I slapped my forehead. "If I did none of this would have happened."

Ed pulled my hand away from my forehead and smirked at me. "If this didn't happen then I don't really think I'd have had the pleasure of having an actual discussion with you. Oh and by the way, call me Ed. There's no need for such formalities."

I nodded. "Yes Ed."

He started walking down the street and after a few moments of walking I realized that I had no idea where we were going. "Um Ed?" I ventured quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Um. Where are we going?"

He stopped and turned to look at me. "We're going to this awesome cafe` just a few blocks over. Best chocolate chip mufifns ever-" He paused and frowned. "I don't think I caught your name."

I thought for a moment before I said, "I don't think I gave it." I shook my head at my idiocy. "My name is Tyria. Tyria Stevens."

He smiled again (I don't think I ever met someone who smiled so much). "Well Tyria lets go get some muffins and coffee."

Ed held out his hand for me and just as I was about to take it, the sun shown brightly. "Well look at that Tyria. The rain has stopped." I couldn't help but laugh.

I had known Ed for a total of about 15 minutes and he was already feeling like my personal sun, no I think it was more like personal angel.

-------

After that day me and Edward were inseperable.

Everday after work me and him would go and get dinner or watch a movie or something and when I was with him he kept away the darkness and sadness inside of me. I was right when I said he was my personal angel. Like Micheal, fighting away the devil inside of me.

After six months of dating the blond alchemist he had asked me to move in with him and his younger brother Al. They had a two bedroom apartment closer to my office.

Sadly though even though Ed was able to battle off the devil inside of me during the day he was unable to win the battles at night. That was when the darkness over took me and I had no choice but to sucumb to the pain of sleep and more importantly my nightmares.

-------

I don't know why but I was standing in Roy Mustangs office. It didn't make any sense why I was in my superior's office at this late hour and when he wasn't in here but for some reason I was. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to think nothing of it.

I walked to the door and opened it, oddly enough it started to creak. This was even weirder because everyday I made sure to oil the doors to make sure they wouldn't creak. Mostly because it annoyed Mustang when someone scared the bejesus out of him because he didn't hear them come in. It was pretty funny to hear him yelp and then yell at them because they didn't knock before they entered.

The hallway I stepped out into was totally foreign to me. Instead of the usual bright white lights, the hall was illuminated by a moroon light bulb that made everything look like there was dried blood on it.

Slowly I walked down the hall looking for anything more that looked suspicious. So far the lights and the door were the only out of order things. That and there was no one in sight.

I decided to take a stroll down to the mess hall. There was always someone in there enjoying the low quality mush they served that barely passed as an edible substance, let alone food. The only thing enjoyable about the meal was you didn't feel hungry until about a week after you had consumed the food.

When I reached the mess hall I was afraid to open the door. What if there was some crazy pyschotic clown in there, worse what if there was no one in there.

There was only one way to find out what was beyond the massive doors and that was to go through them. I took in a deep breath and pushed lightly on the door.

It didn't budge, it felt like something was blocking it.

I pushed harder. It opened an inch.

I threw myself against the door and it flew open wide causing me to stumble inside and onto a sight that would haunt me forever.

Inside of the doors were bodies strewn everywhere.

Havoc, Fulman, Fuery, Mustang, Riza, and many other people I know bodies caked the ground.

The lights in here were the usually color but it didn't need the special light blub to look like everything was covered in blood, everything was covered in blood.

I wanted to scream but I could only make a pathetic squeaking noise. I staggered slightly and felt my foot hit something squishy. I was afraid to look but I knew I had to.

As if in slow motion, I looked down and saw, if possible, an even more frightening sight. Below my foot was a severed hand and a few inches away from that severed hand was the body it belong to.

My eyes traveled up the arm of the body and into the face of Edward Elric. Staring at me were blank golden eyes and his once blond hair was died red with blood that surrounded him.

In an instant I was on my knees screaming.

-------

"Tyria! Tyria wake up!" I could feel arms wrap around me which only caused me to scream louder. Was the murderer of Edward coming to try and get me too?

I forced my eyes open and saw golden ones staring back at me. I immediantly ceised my cries.

"E-Edward?" I sobbed taking in his form to make sure he was certainly alive and unharmed. There was no sign of blood and it felt like he still had his flesh hand.

"Tyria," he breathed, falling back onto his back and pulling me gently against his chest.

I pressed my ear to his heart and listened to it's racing beat. It was because of me it was beating so fast.

"I'm sorry Ed," I muttered, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"What were you dreaming about love?" I closed my eyes and hid my face in his chest, signaling that I couldn't talk about it.

Instead of pressing the issue he just lay there and stroked my hair. Within five minutes he was lightly snoring.

-------

Days after the dream I was still depressed, it seemed that Ed had won the battle with the darkness but was loosing the war and I was suffering the back lash of it.

Soon I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed. I had no idea why that dream had affected me so strongly. The only thing I knew was that I was depressed.

"Tyria."

"Hmm?" I rolled over and stared up at Ed, who was looking down at me with worried golden eyes.

"Scoot over."

I frowned and said, "It's the middle of the day."

"You're in bed still and it's the middle of the day. Scoot."

I rolled over and waited for Ed to get in bed. Silently he kicked off his boots, flopped on the bed and pulled me into his arms. "What's the matter?" he murmured into my hair.

I shook my head and pressed my face into his chest, trying to get rid of the images from that horrible dream.

"Ed, I can't. I just can't."

He was silent for a moment then said, "I won't press you to tell me Tyria but I'm worried about you. You haven't left the apartment in a week. This just isn't like you. Usually you're so happy-"

I couldn't take it anymore. "Ed you don't know crap about me! You think you do but all you see is the cover! You haven't read my inner pages! I ain't little Ms. Sunshine! You know what I am freaking depressed! I've been for as long as remember!" I jerked myself out of his arms and to the edge of the bed. "Stay the hell away from me Edward!"

With swiftness I didn't I even know I had I was off the bed, in my shoes and running out the door with Edward shouting my name at me.

-------

I had been running for what seems like hours. I had made it outside of Central's city lines and I finally I slowed.

What was I going to do?

Then it was as if my legs had suddenly became jelly. I started to fall and I couldn't do anything if I wanted to. I just lay there on the ground, letting myself cry.

After I finish crying, I knew what I had to do. I had to end it.

Slowly I rolled onto my stomach and getting on all fours I started to look for a sharp object. I scanned the ground and finally my eyes saw a beer bottle.

Without a second thought, I grabbed it and smashed it on the grounds so there were sharp edges. I smiled at them and grabbed the largest and sharpest looking one.

I hesitated for one moment before I brought it to my wrist.

Did I really want to do this? Did I really want to do this to Ed?

I shook my head and before I could think any further about it I brought it down to my wrist and as soon as the blood started to come out I knew I had hit a major blood vein.

Before I blacked out I felt a smile cross my face. Finally I would be free of this damn earth. Of all this hurt. The only thing I would miss would be my precious Ed. I loved him with all my heart. With that thought I could feel myself fall into the permanent darkness.

-------

"TYRIA! WAKE UP PLEASE TYRIA! DAMMIT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU WILL-"

"Edward, yelling at her won't help anything."

"I'm not sure Sir. I once read somewhere that people in comas can still hear things around them. Edward try again but maybe without yelling." I heard a door open and close.

"Tyria. Please wake up. Why did you do this Tyria? Was I really that blind? Why couldn't I see your pain? I'm so sorry Tyria. I love you. I'll do anything if you wake up. I'll never leave your side Tyria. Just open your eyes."

"E-E-Ed?" I stuttered, opening my eyes to stare at the golden alchemist at my bedside.

"Tyria! Thank God!" Slowly Ed collapsed to his knees, grasping my left hand tightly in his hands.

"Is this Heaven?" I asked, confused.

Wasn't I dead? Didn't I kill myself? If I did then why was Ed here and why was there all these annoying wires and things coming out of me? I tried jerking the one away that was under my nose before Ed grabbed my hand.

"Oh no you don't. You need that. And no you didn't die. I got there just in time."

I tried to sit up but I started to feel slightly dizzy. I layed back with a sigh of surrender.

"Save me? Why? How? Didn't I. . . ?" I trailed off and stared up at Edward.

"I got there a moment after you did that. Good thing I did. If I got there any later you would have bleed out." He sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled me against him. "Don't ever do that again. You hear? I thought I had lost you for a moment there."

I could feel something wet running down my cheek. I looked up and saw that there were tears in Ed's eyes no matter how hard he tried to hide them.

"Ed." I leaned into him. "I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"No you didn't. Don't you ever, ever try to do that again."

I nodded and said, "I promise Ed. I won't."

-------

Three months after this episode me and Ed got married and a year later or first was born. We named her Jaime, following her was her little brother Max.

We both lived long lives and never again did I try that again. I was glad that Ed had saved me. He has and always will be my personal angel.

_A/N: *looks about ready to cry* I wish someone would have saved you Riah. Please review.  
Love Y'All  
~Santi_


End file.
